


Hustle

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just wanted a quiet night out with his boyfriend, but apparently Clint has decided to forgo those plans in order to make some easy cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustle

      When the dart hit the far side of the board, Phil shot his boyfriend a disapproving look from where he was standing at the bar, waiting for the drinks that he had ordered. There was no way that the blond had missed by accident, and in a bar this crowded, Phil didn’t want to think about how much trouble Clint could get into if someone actually believed he was that bad.

    “Stop it….” he grumbled under his breath, his eyes fixed on the younger man’s back with a glare. obviously Clint knew he was being watched, because he seemed to be avoiding turning around to look at him with his signature cocky grin that he usually threw Phil’s way when he was showing off. “I do not need to deal with this tonight.”

   But apparently the world disagreed with him, because from the corner of his eye he could see a larger brunette chatting with his friend and throwing gestures towards where Clint had ‘Missed’ another shot. He was not in the mood for cleaning up Clint’s mess, or the paper work that would be associated with it if Nick found out what his Agent was up to. there really shouldn’t be paper work, since they were off the clock and trying to enjoy themselves, but Phil knew his best friend. If word got to him that Clint not only hustled someone, but possible got into a bar fight over it, the blond would be doing desk duty for a month. 

   finally, after some debating, the larger brunette seemed to have decided on his fate, and Phil could see the smirk forming on Clint’s face when he noticed. well, he couldn’t see it with his own two eyes, but he damn well knew it was plastered on that handsome face like a tattoo that was never going away.

“it’s going to be a long night.” The clink of glass against counter brought his attention away from his boyfriend for a moment, and he smiled when he saw that his order had finally shown up. at least if he had to deal with a bar fight because of his boyfriend, he could do his best to be as drunk as possible before it happened.

* * *

 

      “seems like you’re having a little trouble with the dart’s there,” Clint rolled his eyes at the smug voice behind him, not bothering to turn around as he picked up another dart and aimed it towards the top corner of the board “need some help?”

“Doing fine, thanks,” he dismissed the guy easily, knowing that a real show off would want to push him to make the bet.

     “how about this,” He could already see the guy pulling out his money and taking out a bill, and when he saw the crisp hundred he had to bite down on his lower lip so that he didn’t laugh out loud “let me show you how it’s done. if some how you manage to beat me, you can have the bill. I just got it from the bank, promise.”

finally, Clint turned his attention towards the other man and smirked when he saw his boyfriend glaring at him from the other side of the bar, still in the process of debating weither he should stop Clint or let him do his thing.

    “I don’t know…” he looked off to the side as if he was debating his options “I kind of came here for fun, and I only have a 20 to bet with if we’re going to do that.”

“A 20 is fine,” the smug voice got even work when the guy thought he was actually going to make money off of Clint “and this could be fun. Nice game of Darts with a few bucks on the line.”

pretending to think about it for a second, Clint turned his eyes back towards Phil and smiled softly when he saw the older man hold up his beer and tilt it towards him, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

“alright,” he pulled out his wallet and took out the 20 he had inside of it “I guess I don’t mind losing a 20.”

* * *

Walking over to Phil 20 minutes later, Clint smirked as he held up the new $100 bill “I’ll buy dinner.” he promised, knowing he owed Phil something for wasting his time on hustling people.

“Trust me,” Phil reached forward and snatched the bill from him with a smirk on his face “you’re going to need a lot more than this for the dinner we’re getting after what you just pulled.”

“aww sweetie, you really know how to talk to a guy.” reaching forward, Clint wrapped his arms around his boyfriends Neck and kissed his nose playfully “I love you too.”

 Bringing his empty hand up to the back of Clint’s head, Phil pulled him in close and kissed him passionately as the blond chuckled against his lips “I love you,” he whispered against Clint’s lips after the kiss, refusing to pull too far away. “But you do still owe me that dinner.”

   Clint’s head dropped to his shoulder, and his whole body vibrated with his laughter at Phil’s added comment. So far, even with the hustling, the night wasn’t that bad. Now if only he could get Clint to stop hustling all together, every night out that they managed to get could be perfect.


End file.
